


Mercy

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: “May Halone forgive me for this, as I know you will not.”





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXIVWrite 2019!
> 
> Day 22 | Free Day
> 
> Tumblr post here: https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/post/187905581834/ffxivwrite-2019-prompt-22-mercy

Ser Zephirin knows himself to be familiar with all those who are devout. He can call each and every one of the clergy by name and title, is a friend to the orphans who live within the vaulted ceiling of Halone’s temple, and greets the newly sworn brothers and sisters as they accept the anointment of knighthood. That he would overlook someone so integral to the success of Ishgard’s crusade as an inquisitor is unprecedented. Impossible. 

They must be a heretic in Halonic garb. 

He watches them pass, flanked on both sides by his compatriots, and attempts to tune out Charibert’s detailed report on the life span of semi-carbonized heretics. They are straight-backed and confident in their steps, a well-worn copy of the Halonic Enchiridion clasped in their hands. Had he not suspected them by merit of their unfamiliarity, he would be hard pressed to find fault in their body language. As it is, he notices few mistakes─nearly all of which are in how they do not bow quite so low as they should to some of the knights and higher ranking clergy that pass. The lack of anger in the face of their disrespect is surprising. If anything, many of those they pass are openly fond. 

To have missed someone so supposedly established is a mark on his otherwise unblemished social record. Zephirin resolves to meet them. 

It takes him two weeks to find a happening where his intervention would seem casual and not at all forced. “A new face, are you?”

“A new-old one, yes,” they say with a smile. “Ex-dragoon and stranger to Ishgard proper.”

“So you are new to Halone’s service as an inquisitor, then,” he questions, tone pointing to a statement rather than allowing them to refuse. 

They nod. “As you say, Archimandrite. Pray forgive my lack of decorum and appropriate respects, I am unable to move as I used to.”

“An old wound?”

“Yes. Being crushed by a wyrm is not the best way to enter retirement,” they joke. “Though, I will admit that I was beginning to tire of war. Having the blessing to be able to assist in Her inquisition is more than I could ever hope to have earned.”

Zephirin continues questioning them until the toll of the church bell pulls them from him. As they pass, still smiling and easily familiar after half a bell’s worth of conversation, he spots the shine of a rosary poking from their collar. He knows they are aware of his gaze when they fish it from their uniform and lay a reverent kiss on the topmost point of the Halonic cross. “I pray we may be granted another such meeting soon, Ser Zephirin. May the Fury guide you.”

And he is left floundering, hope that their rosary would be Dravanian in make dashed with how carefully they handle the small idol of Halone hanging from the waxed thread, until they meet again. And again. And again. 

He does not find proof even when they tumble to bed together and break Her scripture with abandon. He does not find proof until they bury a knife in his chest with tears in their eyes. 

_“May Halone forgive me for this, as I know you will not.”_

**Author's Note:**

> xiv tunglr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
main | https://kiriami-sama.tumblr.com/  
main | https://twitter.com/flamingacekiri


End file.
